Crash World
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: A month has passed since Snively and Sam have broken up. They meet back up after Snively sustained a major injury. Now, what will come of this? R&R please!


Q.N. Ah, the beginning of another 'fic.....Um, that's actually it. Enjoy!

M.P.

Slow motion  
Devastation  
Should've seen it coming  
But I couldn't do nothing  
Emotion  
Desperation  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free

'Crash World'~ Hilary Duff

A month had passed since Snively had last seen Sam, October, and his daughter, Serenity. He was so miserable. The older Senshi were worried about him because he looked sick. He looked thinner and pale. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were sunken in. Sydney was the most concerned because she knew where he went every night. He went on dates and didn't come home until four, five-thirty in the morning. Sydney was up by five and usually saw him coming in. She could smell alcohol on him every night, strongly. Sydney knew why he was this way too. Sam had walked out of his life again.

"Hey," the red head said as she walked by Snively.

"Hey," he replied in a bored manner. He looked exhausted. Then again, when didn't he these days?

"How was your date?" Sydney inquired.

"It went well," Snively replied. "I might consider a second date."

"Um, Snively, what about all the other girls you've dated? You said you'd consider second dates with all of them too."

"Get off my back, Sydney," he replied stiffly. He began to storm off. "I don't need you telling me what to do."

"I bet you'd listen to Sam." He shoved her into the wall. It almost frightened her; he'd never gotten that angry before and he never got that violent either.

"Don't say that name!" Snively ordered.

"Aren't we in a great mood?" Sydney replied sarcastically.

"Guys?" Erika questioned quietly.

"Stay out of this, Mercury," Snively ordered.

"Sorry but I was just wondering when we were leaving for out next mission."

"Whenever Snively gets enough rest and an attitude adjustment," Sydney replied, throwing Snively off of her.

"We're going in a few hours, whether everyone agrees to it or not," Snively spoke curtly. He turned on his heel and stormed off into his bedroom.

"What was he doing?" Erika asked.

"He just got back from a first date," the red head replied sadly.

"Another one?"

"Yeah." Erika looked away.

"Guess we should start getting ready for the mission," she said.

"Yeah, we'll get him up in a few hours," Sydney replied, referring to Snively...

- - - -

Snively dodged an energy ball, throwing one as a counter attack. He looked over to his Senshi, watching them struggle. There was no way they could win this. The Senshi didn't have enough training to have a victory. He knew that he had neglected his responsibility to train the younger Senshi. Now he was paying for it. Xavier launched an energy ball at him, injuring him. Snively stared up, wearing a dazed expression. He heard Sydney order a retreat before feeling a sharp, searing pain. He felt his side, feeling a sticky wetness; blood.

"Leave him here. He'll die eventually," Xavier said. Seconds later, all Snively could hear was the stillness of the forest. He tried to stand but failed. He groaned in pain. He wished desperately that he had paid attention to Sam when she had explained how to use his healing powers. Another fatal mistake he would now pay for. He closed his eyes, knowing it was the end of life for him.

Strangely, after an hour or so, Snively heard voices. There were several of them and he knew every single one. The Freedom Fighters were close. He pulled out his laser pistol shakily and pointed it up at the sky. He fired at the sky several times before dropping the gun.

"Sal! It's Snively," a voice said. The overlander gave a weak smile.

"Sonic."

"Sally!" Sonic yelled, picking his now unconscious friend up from the ground. "He's hurt!"

"Oh my gosh! Dulcy!" Sally said. The dragon swooped down, startling several. But Dulcy landed on the ground lightly. She had finally landed perfectly after years of hard practice. 'I hope I can do it again,' Dulcy thought.

"Dulce, get Snively to Knothole pronto," Sonic ordered. He put his human friend gently in the dragon's pouch. "I'll meet cha there."

"Okay, Sonic." The dragon took flight, flying as fast as she could. Sonic ran to Knothole quickly, running directly to Dr. Quack's hut.

"Dr. Quack!" Sonic yelled. The duck came out of his hut, then dodged back in when he saw Dulcy getting ready to land. He heard the familiar crash and went back outside. Dr. Quack helped Sonic lift Snively out of Dulcy's pouch and carry the human to the medical hut.

"S-Sam," Snively muttered in his sleep.

"Seems like he's still mourning the loss of his marriage," Dr. Quack said as he was snapping on a pair of latex gloves...

- - - -

After an hour, Dr. Quack had only treated Snively's minor injuries. He noticed that whatever he had been injured with was not common on Mobius so he figured it was from Earth.

"But how to get to it?" he muttered.

"Maybe I can help," a voice said. Sonic and Dr. Quack looked towards the door. Two human females stood at the doorway.

"Sam, October, what are you doing here?" the doctor questioned. The two walked in the room, Sam going to the bed. October sat down next to the hedgehog, watching the other female closely.

"Just nosy, I guess," Sam replied. She poked at the gun shot wound after slipping on a pair of gloves. She heard October fidget in her chair. "Sonic, will you please take October outside?"

"Sure," the hedgehog said uncertainly. He walked out with the other human. Sam put her hands against Snively's wound gently and began to heal it.

"This should help," Sam said. The doctor nodded.

"That's good," Horatio replied.

"I'm planning on leaving as soon as he's healed," Sam spoke quietly. "Just promise me that you won't tell him I was here."

"I don't think that'll matter," Dr. Quack replied.

"Why's that?" She turned to face the duck and heard a groan behind her.

"He's waking up." Sam strode to the door but was stopped by the doctor. "You can't avoid him forever."

"I can try." The doctor guided her back to the bed.

"You'll end up hurting yourself in the end," he whispered in her ear.

Snively's eyelids fluttered open. He saw Sam's face and smiled warmly, cupping her chin. Then, his eyes grew wide in shock. "What...did you do...to your hair?" he asked slowly.

"I cut it," Sam replied thoughtfully, fingering a short lock of hair.

"You dyed it," Snively said stiffly.

"So?"

"It's jet black!" he yelled then groaned in pain.

"Don't overexcite yourself," she snorted. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number. "Hey, Syd, this is Sam. Snively's in Knothole. Bye."

"What are you doing?" Snively queried, annoyed. She began to walk to the door.

"Look me up when you start to feel better," she said. "See ya around."

"W-" Snively sighed and tried to sit up. He lay back, trying to process what had just happened. 'She ruined her hair.'

"Yes, he's in here," he heard Dr. Quack say before opening the door. Sydney walked in.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

He nodded. "I'm alright. I just wish Sam would have healed me all the way."

"She and October just went over to October's hut," Sydney said.

"'Look me up?'" Snively muttered. "That's probably what she meant." He began to get up slowly.

"Hey! You're not completely healed yet!"

"I don't care," he said, walking slowly to the door. "I have to see Sam."

"Don't hurt yourself." He walked down the hall and out of the hut. He continued slowly to October's hut. He knocked on the former wolf's door, not getting an answer. Snively tried the knob and let himself in. He checked the living room and kitchen, finding no one. He heard giggling in the back. Snively walked carefully down the hall, cracking a door open slightly. He watched in disgust as October titled Sam's chin and kiss her.

"I can't believe it," Snively muttered. They looked towards the door. 'Shit.' He hurried as fast as his wound would let him.

"Snively, wait!" Sam pleaded, following him. She touched his arm and was thrown back by a strong force. She groaned in pain but quickly got up. 'Where did that come from?' She orbed and appeared in front of Snively.

"Move, Sam," he ordered icily.

"No, we need to talk," she replied. He shoved her out of the way before continuing on. She orbed back in front of him.

"Move!"

"Please, just listen!" Sam pleaded, touching his wound accidentally. He yelped, drawing back.

"What do you want?" Snively asked, exasperated.

"Please just let me explain." There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Fine."

"Snively, look. We're through. You know that. Yeah, October and I have a thing going on. I'm not going to lie about that," Sam said, staring him in the eyes.

"And Serenity?" he pressed lightly.

"She's at my mom's right now. I'm gonna pick her up in a couple hours."

"I want her home," he said, beginning to walk away. She stopped him. "What?"

"I'm not finished," she replied.

"What the hell else do you want?" Snively asked icily. He saw the hurt in her eyes and felt almost guilty. The hurt in her eyes was quickly replaced by determination. She held out her hand.

"What?"

"I want to be friends," Sam said, smiling.

He slapped her hand away. "No."

"W-what?" She looked more hurt than she was before.

"Aside from sharing custody of Serenity, I want nothing to do with you," Snively spoke. Her eyes welled up with tears and she ran away, choking back a sob. He sighed and orbed to his hut and into his bedroom, deciding to take a nap.

- - - -

Snively walked over to October's hut, trying to keep his anger in tact. He didn't want to lose his temper again. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about the conversation he had with Sam, feeling guilty about what he had said to her. She wanted him in her life but just as a friend and he knew he should have agreed to it. Snively knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door cracked open some, revealing October.

"Hi, Snively. What are you doing here?" she greeted, looking confused.

"Um..is Sam here?" he queried. He tried to look behind her.

"You missed her by ten minutes. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Well, can't I just stay here until she comes back?" he queried. She seemed to think about it.

"I guess." She let him in. He sat down across from October, feeling awkward. Neither of them said anything. Luckily, it didn't last long. Sam came in from a portal with Serenity running after.

"Daddy!" Serenity said, bounding into her father's lap. He tried not to yelp.

"Sweetie, be careful," Sam said, struggling not to smile. "Daddy's hurt, remember?"

"Oh yeah," the child replied, looking from her mother to her father. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's fine," Snively replied. He set her down. "Go play."

As soon as the child was in the other room, Sam looked at Snively with a frigid gaze.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. 'I guess she's still upset,' he thought.

"About earlier," he began.

"I think you made your point."

"Is it alright if I change my mind?" Snively queried. Her expression softened instantly.

"Really?" Sam replied. Her eyes looked eager. "You really mean it?"

"Yes, of course I do," he answered. She sat down beside him and gave him a hug.

"I forgive you. Thank you so much," she said.

"Hey, Snively, why don't you stay for dinner?" October suggested. He nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a good plan," he smiled.

"I'll cook," Sam said, getting up.

"Do you need help?" October inquired.

"No, that's okay. Oh, and Snively, if you have any opened wounds, let me know. October still has a slight problem with her thirst."

"Thirst?" Snively questioned. He saw October take an uncomfortable look immediately. "What's going on?"

"October, is it okay if we show him?" Sam asked. The other female nodded and Sam took out one of her sais. She took two vials from the bookshelf and gave one to October. They both drank the contents of the vials while Snively watched in confusion. Then, Sam cut her wrist with her sai.

"Why-?" Snively began and then saw the frenzied look in October's eyes. She took three quick steps and jerked Sam's wrist to her lips. "Sam?"

"I'm fine. She's just feeding," Sam answered calmly.

"'Just feeding?' Sam, she's 'drinking' your blood. How am I supposed to react to that?"

"I know but she can't feed on me for very long. Now you see why you need to be careful?"

"Why didn't you stop me?" October said weakly, looking at Sam. She was still holding Sam's wrist. Sam healed herself while giving October a comforting look.

"Because I knew you could handle yourself."

"October's a v-"

"-half vampire, but yeah." Sam turned. "Guess I'll start dinner."

- - - -

"Sam, this is excellent," Snively said. He couldn't understand why he let her go again.

"I'm glad you like it," Sam smiled. She looked at her daughter, who seemed to like her meal. Sam had made steak and mashed potatoes, corn and dinner rolls, and had pudding sitting for dessert. She could see Serenity eyeing the pudding from where she was seated. "How has training been going?"

"Better than it was going," Snively replied before taking a bite of potato. He missed Sam's home cooking.

"That's good."

"How are we going to get rid of Xavier?" October queried.

"Unfortunately, we're still not sure," Snively said. "However, we do need to do something very soon."

Later on, during dessert, Serenity spoke. "Mommy, what's death?"

Sam's head jerked up. "What?"

"What's death?"

"Um...death is...well, death is when you go to sleep for a really long time. It, uh, can sometimes hurt really bad."

"Oh, I know. Daddy was really hurt when you died," Serenity responded. Her mother looked away.

"That was an amazing meal," Snively said, changing the subject quickly. He got up.

"Thanks. You don't have to leave right now," Sam answered.

"No, no, it's alright. I haven't been getting much sleep lately so I thought I'd get an early start."

"I know you haven't gotten to see her for awhile so you can take Serenity home for a few days if you'd like."

"I'd like that," he smiled.

"Serenity, go with Daddy," Sam said, helping her daughter out of her chair.

"Okay. Bye Mommy, love you," the child replied, giving her mother a hug.

Sam kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Behave for your Daddy, okay? I love you."

"See you tomorrow?" Snively spoke.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Sam walked them to the door and outside.

"Bye, Sam," Snively said, kissing her cheek quickly before she could do anything. As he walked away with Serenity, he heard Sam bid him goodbye and throw him a casual but playful insult while laughing.

- - - -

Snively hurried to the door when hearing a knock. He opened the door to see Sam. She had her hood over her head and her cloak drawn around herself tightly.

"Sam, what are you doing here this early?" Snively asked, surprised.

"Um, can I come inside? It's kind of...raining," Sam replied.

"Oh, sure, sorry," he said, ushering her inside.

"Thanks," she replied, shedding her cloak. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning yourself," he answered. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I just figured we could have coffee together. Is that okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. I was just making some coffee," Snively replied.

"If you want, I can make breakfast."

"Sam, you don't have to do that." He stopped and smiled. "But that does not mean you should listen to everything I say."

"Alright, alright, I get it," she giggled. She walked into the kitchen, going through the cabinets. After fifteen minutes, she set a plate of warm pancakes on the table. Snively set two cups of coffee on the table and set the table for breakfast.

"Please, sit," he said, sitting down in a chair. She obeyed, sitting across from him. She picked up her cup of coffee and put sugar and milk in it. "So I guess that's how you stay so sweet."

"Hmm?" Sam queried. She gave a small smile. "Still trying to flirt? How cute."

Snively laughed. "You've always been able to read me like a book."

"Yeah and you've never been able to read me." She paused. "So, what have you been doing for the past month?"

"Oh just...stuff."

"Seeing anyone?"

His head jerked up from eating his pancakes. "What?"

"Or are there several someones?"

"Yeah, one every night," he replied, looking into his cup of coffee. "I guess I was too intoxicated to realize what I was doing."

"Snively, you can't be serious," Sam said. When he didn't reply, her eyes grew from curious to shocked and concerned. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could have contracted something."

"I didn't so don't worry about it."

"You don't know that. Man, we gotta get you to a doctor."

"What?! I'm not going to a doctor over something I probably don't have," Snively protested.

"Please? For me?" she queried, batting her eyes.

"Don't bat those long eyelashes at me, Sam." He paused for a moment. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Experimenting with my music, trying to keep up with October, stuff like that." She noticed him grow stiff. "Why are you so against October?"

"Sam, it's not natural. How can you do this to me?"

"What am I doing that's hurting you?"

"Forget it," he replied crisply, getting up.

"Please, just tell me," she said, catching his hand.

"You're 'dating' October," Snively shouted. "That's what's wrong!"

"You're just going to have to get over that," Sam replied coolly. "Now sit down and eat."

"This is my house. Don't tell me what to do."

"Snively."

"What?" He sounded agitated.

"It's a hut." He gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"It's not a house; it's a hut."

"That's irrelevant."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah. We were talking about taking you to a doctor. I can easily get a hold of my doctor." She looked at the clock and smiled. "I can even call him right now."

"No, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"You can't make me."

"Try me." He searched her eyes for any hint of humor.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Oh but I am," she answered. She pulled out her phone and began dialing a number. "Hello? Yeah, can I talk to Dr. Miller? Thanks."

"Sam," Snively said. He was prepared to beg if he had to. He had never gone to the doctor to get screened for any diseases but he knew what they did and the very thought made him shudder.

"Yeah, Dr. Miller? Yes, yes, I've been taking my meds...Well, I have a friend who needs to be checked out. Can you fit him in today?" Sam spoke. She smiled. "Yeah, that's great! Thanks. We'll see you then. Alright, later."

"What did he say?"

"You have an appointment in two hours," she replied.

"Great," he said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Get over it."

"I'd rather not."

- - - -

"Sam, this is ridiculous," Snively whined.

"Shut up and get over it," Sam replied. He stared out the window of the car. She stopped at a red light, turning on the radio, turning it up.

"That's just great, Sam. Just ignore me."

"Not a problem." He sighed heavily and continued to stare out the window. It was a great day outside and he had work that had to be done on his hut in Knothole. He liked being in the small village better than HQ. It felt more secure to him. "Hey."

He ignored her.

"Hey." Her tone rose. "We're here."

"You're not going to let me off the hook, are you?" he queried.

"Not a chance," she smiled, getting out of her lambo. He followed her and they walked into the clinic together.

"Sam Brody and Snively Kintobor," Sam said to the secretary. The secretary gave them each a clipboard with papers and a pen.

"Fill these out," she said. The two sat down beside each other and began filling out the papers. Snively glanced over to Sam every few minutes, watching her work. He noticed that she barely looked up and sat almost completely still. She looked up suddenly, startling him.

"Are you sure I haven't done this already?" she asked the secretary. The woman glared at them from across the room.

"Yes, I am because you managed to get out of it the last six times you were here."

"Oh." Sam looked back down and continued filling out the papers. A few minutes later, a nurse came out.

"Sam?" The aforementioned person got up and followed the nurse to the back. Snively finished filling out his papers and waited impatiently. Where was Sam? Why did she go?

"Snively?" He looked up. He stood and followed the nurse to the back. He sat down on the cot in a room and did the usual; weigh, check his heart rate, and check his ears, nose, and eyes. The nurse said that everything was normal. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

He nodded and watched her leave. After forty-five minutes, Snively walked out to the waiting room. Several minutes later, Sam walked in, being supported by a nurse. 'What happened to her?' Snively wondered.

"Are you taking her home?" the nurse inquired.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. The nurse leaned Sam into his side. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. Just a little sore. She'll be herself by tomorrow."

"Thanks." He walked Sam out to her lambo and stopped. "Can you drive?"

She looked at him with a pathetic look. "Can you?"

'She really does not look like she can drive,' he decided. He picked her up and carried her to the passenger's side. He set her down and she gave him her keys. He unlocked the door and helped her into the lambo. He went to the driver's side and got in. he looked over to Sam, who already had her seatbelt on and was curled up in the fetal position, asleep.

"Didn't waste time, did you?" he muttered. He drove off, wanting to get home as soon as possible. As soon as he was to the parking garage, he quickly opened a portal and pulled Sam out of the lambo and carried her through the portal. He went back and shut the passenger's door, locking it. He went back through the portal, closing it. He looked around the room, realizing he had laid Sam on his bed. She was sound asleep, curled up. He covered her with the throw blanket, tucking her in. He sat down beside her, watching her sleep. 'Guess I should let October know where Sam is.' He kissed her cheek and got up. He left the hut, walking down to October's...

- - - -

A few weeks later, Snively bumped into October.

"Hey, are you busy Thursday night?" she queried. He gave her a curious look.

"No, why?"

"Well, Sam and I are hosting a dinner party that night and we were wondering if you would like to come."

"Yes, that'd be great." She smiled at his words.

"See you tomorrow night. Oh, don't worry. You don't have to bring anything; Sam's cooking everything," October said.

"Alright." He began walking away.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, tomorrow," he replied, opening the door to his hut. She watched as he went into his hut and turned to go to hers...

- - - -

Someone knocked on the door and Sam went to answer it.

"Hey Snively! Hey Serenity!" she greeted happily. She let them in.

"Hey Sam," Snively replied. Serenity ran off, looking for other kids. "Smells good in here."

"I've been cooking all day."

"Right." She smiled.

"I gotta make sure everything's the right temp. Everyone else is just hanging around." She walked into the kitchen. 'I wonder where October is,' he thought. He saw some of the Senshi and the Freedom Fighters mingling. He talked to some of them, though he either knew what they were discussing or didn't care to know about the topic.

As Sam was setting the meal on the table, October came bursting into the hut, sobbing. Sam was at her side immediately. 'I thought we were over this,' she thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she queried.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident," October replied. The two went into the bedroom and shut the door. Snively stared at the door in confusion. 'What is wrong? Is someone hurt?'

/Snively? I know you're by the door. Can you come in?/ Sam said. He opened the door slowly. He saw Sam sitting on the bed, holding October close to her. Both looked upset, though Sam looked more calm than October.

"What's wrong?" Snively asked.

"We have...another pair of....soul mates, I think," Sam answered.

"No, that's not it," October moaned into Sam's chest. "It can't be it!"

"Well, what exactly happened?"

"October," Sam said gently, kissing her cheek.

"I went to get Cale because he wanted to come. I-I tripped and fell into him and...and-and"

"-they accidentally kissed," Sam finished. "And they saw each other's memories."

"I see," he replied. There was a knock on the door and October wailed more. "I'm assuming that is Cale."

Sam sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and a dark haired guy walked in slowly. "October?"

She looked up a little. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he queried.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"That's good."

"I guess." October looked at Sam. "Could we have a moment alone?"

"Yes, of course," Snively said. He walked out, pulling Cale with him.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen; I didn't want it to happen," October replied through tears.

"October, it's okay! I expected this to happen."

She looked up. "What? Why?"

"Well, almost a year ago, Snively and I split the Silver Crystal and bonded souls."

"Oh. It affects all the Senshi then? Even Sophia's?"

"Yeah."

"I don't love him though," October spoke. Sam cupped October's chin in her hands.

"Yes, but this shows that you two were destined for each other. And to think, you're the first ones to bond naturally."

"Can...can we stay together for one last night?" October asked. She was given a kiss.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Ready to eat?"

"Definitely! I'm starving!" October exclaimed.

"We have to hurry up before Sonic finds out there's chili dogs and eats them all." They laughed and went back to the dinner party, holding hands...

- - - -

"Sam, what are you doing tonight?" Snively queried.

"Date and a mission," she answered boredly, picking at her lunch with a fork. She wasn't very hungry. He had a feeling that she felt rejected since she had broken up with October.

"Another date? This is the third one this week, isn't it?" he asked. This was the only time he had some alone time with Sam since the Senshi were training harder and Serenity was in school.

"Yeah, and?" she replied stiffly. "You can't say anything."

"And why not?"

"It would be hypocritical." He raised a brow.

"How so?"

"You did the same exact thing when we broke up." He cringed; he didn't want to be reminded of that. He was still trying to figure out what he was thinking during that period of his life.

"So…any luck?" he asked.

She shrugged indifferently. "Not really. Why?"

"Just wondered."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," she smiled.

"How cliché."

"Couldn't help myself." They stood and walked out of the restaurant.

"It sounds like you're having as much luck as I was."

She laughed. "Have you tried seeing anyone lately?"

"No. Guess I'll have to try a different city. I imagine that everyone here has heard about me and my reputation about not going on second dates." They laughed and fell silent. They walked past a music store and heard 'Attitude' playing. "I never get tied of that song."

"Me either." They looked over the first floor of the mall, watching the people below them. Sam took interest in one person in particular and watched them most of the time. "He looks cute."

"Please, Sam. I really don't need to hear your feminine thoughts," he said.

"Fine," she replied. "Let's get out of here. I'm getting bored." As they turned to leave, two teens ran by, bumping Sam, who fell over the banister backwards.

"Sam!" Snively yelled. He ran down the escalator steps, ignoring the people griping at him to use the right escalator. When he was on the first floor, he looked around wildly for his companion. He sighed in relief when he saw her in a man's arms, wearing a large grin. 'Is that the one she pointed out earlier?' he wondered.

"Are you alright?" he questioned her once he was close enough.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "He saved me."

"It was nothing," the man replied, setting her down.

"Thanks for saving her," Snively spoke. "So, who 'are' you?"

"Demetri Kudrow."

"The actor?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly. "And you're the singer."

She blushed. "Yeah, Sam, and this is Snively."

"Your boyfriend?" Demetri said.

"Nah, just a friend."

"Sam, I'm going to-"

"Okay, that's cool," she interrupted distractedly.

"Nice to meet you," Demetri said, just as distracted.

"Yes, it was," Snively replied. "Good luck getting away from her."

"Thanks, I guess," Demetri answered as Snively walked away. He looked at Sam, who was still smiling.

"So," Sam began, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" Demetri questioned.

"Well, wanna hook up later or something?" Sam suggested.

"Alright," Demetri replied. They quickly exchanged phone numbers.

"Call me?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Demetri said. He kissed her cheek. "See you later."

She wore a dazed expression. "Bye."

They parted ways, Sam going off to find Snively….

- - - -

"So Sam sent you on this mission in her place so she could go on a date?" Sydney said.

"She cancelled the original date she had to go on one with some 'Demetri Kudrow,'" Snively said, frowning.

"The actor?" the red head replied incredulously.

"Yeah." Snively looked around. "We should hurry."

"No kidding," she agreed. They jumped down from their perch and walked through the Underworld quickly. They heard sharp cries of pain coming from a closed door.

"What's going on?" Snively muttered.

"Shh," Sydney whispered. She put her ear to the door. "It sounds like someone's begging…for their life."

"We have to do something," he whispered back in reply. They both formed dark energy balls quietly. "Ready?"

"Let's move." The two burst into the room and froze. Xavier was pointing a gun at Ann, who was on her knees begging.

"Please, please don't kill me," Ann pleaded. Neither of them noticed the other two.

"I've grown tired of your excuses and recklessness," Xavier replied icily.

"I can change! Please just let me live," Ann sobbed.

"Anna," Sydney murmured.

"There is no longer a reason for you to live," Xavier spoke coldly. He pulled the trigger to the gun and shot Ann.

"No!" Sydney screamed. She ran to her sister and collapsed by her. She now knew how Sam felt when she had killed Sam's sister. "No."

"Bring out the Senshi," Xavier spat. Snively was torn between helping Sydney's sister and helping the imprisoned Senshi.

"Anna," Sydney sobbed. Ann was in her arms, dying quickly. "What do I do?"

"Where's S-Sam?" Ann answered weakly. "She can fix this."

"I don't know but—but I'll find her."

"Sydney, I love you," Ann whispered.

"I love you too, Anna. Just…hold on," Sydney replied, looking around. She saw Snively fighting with Xavier and Sailor Jupiter backing him up.

"It's….fine." Ann smiled before closing her eyes and going limp in her little sister's arms.

"Xavier!" Sydney growled. She stood and transformed into Sailor Galaxia. "You will pay for my sister's death!"

'What are you going to do?" Xavier sneered. "Kill me?"

"GALACTICA INFLATION!" Xavier barely blocked the attack and threw a dark energy ball, throwing Galaxia back and knocking her out. Snively orbed to her, grabbed Sailor Jupiter and Ann, and quickly left….

- - - -

"Where's Sam?" Snively asked once they were at HQ. Erika looked up from a book.

"Um, I think she's in her room or somewhere in that area," she answered.

"Thanks," he said, walking away.

"I'd knock before going in," Erika spoke. "Why?"

"She actually brought this one home."

"Oh." He walked down the Royal Corridor and knocked on Sam's bedroom door. There was no answer.

/Sam, what are you doing?/

/I'm busy./

/With what?/

/I'm….entertaining my guest./

/You need to talk to Sydney./

/Why?/

/Just do it./

/Alright, alright! How'd the mission go?/

/Horrible. On the somewhat bright side, Morgan has decided to join us./ He paused, waiting for a reply. /Are you even listening?/

She didn't reply and he was beginning to get annoyed. He sighed and walked over to the living room…and stopped.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves," Snively spoke crisply. Two figures sat up and one turned on the lamp.

"Hey, Snively. What's up?" Sam queried, sounding embarrassed. She rubbed the top of her upper lip, removing some lipstick that had smeared.

"A lot is up, Sam. For one, Morgan joined us. Two, Sydney's a wreck and three, you brought someone here that you just met. You were the one who set that rule and yet, you can't seem to follow it yourself."

"Hey, chill," Demetri said.

"No, I will not 'chill,'" Snively replied stiffly. "I want you out of here within the next ten minutes."

"You can't tell 'my' guest what to do. Furthermore, you don't just interrupt my dates. It's rude and obnoxious," Sam said, getting up and zipping her shirt.

"Just hurry up," Snively spoke icily. "Sydney needs to talk to you."

"Why?" Sam inquired.

"Xavier killed her sister," Snively replied before leaving.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, facing Demetri.

"It's fine," Demetri replied, kissing her. She returned the kiss. She opened a portal and walked through with her date.

"Goodnight, Demetri," Sam said.

"Night, Sam," Demetri replied. They kissed and held it out for several minutes. Sam left in a portal. She walked down the halls of HQ until she was in front of Sydney's door. She knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey, Syd," Sam began. "You okay?"

Sydney sat up. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, I'm really sorry I wasn't there. If I would have known she was going to die, I would've stopped it," Sam replied, sitting by her.

"I know."

"Snively blew up on me for having Demetri here and not looking out for you."

"Sucks."

"A little."

"Wait, did he walk in on you guys?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing serious. But, we're supposed to be talking about you."

"Sam, I'd rather not talk about Anna," Sydney spoke quietly.

"Why not? Did….something happen?"

"Sam, Ann and I were never on the best of terms. You know that."

"There was a conflict about magical power between you two, right?"

"Yeah. Ann never received her powers so my parents were worried that they didn't produce a magical offspring...until I showed my magical abilities. Mom put me through every kind of magical training possible and neglected Anna. So Anna began to drink and sleep around and stuff once she was in high school. She cut classes a lot and treated me horribly whenever she saw me. She had no respect for me.

"I honestly think that she was waiting for you to bring me down. She wanted attention so bad that she even tried to kill me, her sister."

"I know the feeling." The red head began to talk more about her life while the brunette listened intently. Sam stayed the rest of the night with Sydney, knowing she needed and wanted her support. Others from HQ came and went, offering their condolences. The next day, a small funeral was held from Ann to help Sydney with closure....

The End.

Anna Marie Thomas

October 5th, 3207—February 4th, 3241

Q.N. Well, it's the end of another 'fic. Sorry that it kind of just dropped at the end. I just got really excited about an idea I had, which will be shown later.

Later!

M.P.

'Crash World' is by Hilary Duff.


End file.
